Coming Undone
by xX-Blood Roses-Xx
Summary: I've been told that the process was painful, but I never thought it would be like this. Zero x Yuuki - Being Updated
1. Prolouge

-xxx- Coming Undone -xxx-

_Some things just aren't worth living for._

_Like me._

"**-x-" **

Prologue

_It's only the beginning_

Onyx pupils rimmed with crimson, color working its way against silvery-mauve irises. Her wrists and body pinned to the wall by ivory fingers; and a shadow of a smile tracing his lips, as he drew his face in closer to her neck. His tongue slid over her flesh. Bleached fangs prickling into her flawless skin, staining it with blood.

All other awareness leaked away. Mind completely focused on him. His touch, his breath, his smell. If only she could drink in more of his face. Arms draped around his shoulders, hands weaving into hoary tresses. He was close; like a kiss.

She felt his fangs leisurely slide from her neck, pain, a good pain, trickling down her collar bone, and into her shoulder. Chills spreading down her spine. A light grin hovering at her mouth.

"Why do you let me do this?" Voice echoing off the tiled walls, eyes focused on his fingers where he rubbed some of her blood was rubbed. Hating how the thick liquid adhered to his skin.

The moonlight shafted through the windows.

"Because it delays what you're becoming."

She washed the blood from her skin and bandaged it. Crimson leaking through the cloth lightly.

"I don't love him anymore." She brushed past Zero, smiling, and left him there frozen.

"**-x-"**

_Ugh! I used the word his way too much. Try to ignore that, please? The style of this is a bit different. I've planned on continuing, but if I don't, it's a small 256 word bite scene drabble. _


	2. Piano

-xxx- Coming Undone -xxx-

_So many things I never bothered learning._

_Teach me._

"**-x-"**

Chapter one:

Piano

_Play it softer, softer, till' it's unnoticeable_

He gave me this violin for my birthday, and I'd never learned how to play it. Never learned how to hold it. Never learned how to read the notes. Maybe Zero could teach me… I know he has some old violin books stashed in his room. I know; I've seen them.

_Zero,_

_I never learned how to play this violin Kaname gave me for my birthday. I remember seeing some music sheets in your room awhile ago, and I wonder if you still have them. Could you teach me?_

_Yuuki_

I left that and the violin on his bureau that night. Going to bed thinking about how he would reply.

"**-x-"**

The first thing I noticed the next morning was the ashen document posted on my door, beautiful manuscript draped over the lines.

_Yuuki,_

_Come by my room. _

_Zero._

His writing is just as quiet as him. But, just as perfect.

I didn't even bother to get properly dressed. Probably last night's eyeliner still there, making the under of my eyes dark, tired. I swung around the doorway and headed downstairs, with the note tucked in my pocket.

"**-x-"**

It was starting to rain, but I came. Positive he'd still be sleeping. My knuckles tapped on the door before I walked in at the absence. Sure enough there he was. Body tangled in blankets, pale face more serene then I've seen it in ages. My fingers pushed up the switch and it clicked into the on position. Immediately regretting so as his pillow addressed his face.

"Go away." Silence; most likely still half asleep. "Couldn't wait until I _woke up_ could you?"

I knew he didn't expect an answer. I just watched as he climbed from the bed, the pastel eyes I loved so much scanning the room. He dug through the draws of his dresser and flung whatever wanted clothing over his shoulder, heading into the bathroom to get dressed.

I sat back. Even the fabric smelled like him. Staring at the ceiling, I made shapes with the lines, waiting. This was going to be worth it, he knew it, and I could tell.

"**-x-"**

_So… yeah… It's short. Good for me, if I write long chapters I'll get bored. Do you like the first person setting? It's kinda' practice; learning how to not repeat the same word over and over again. (I tend to do that a lot. Ha ha.) Personally, I felt that was a good place to end. I'm completely positive I will pick up in that almost spot next chapter. So, enjoy!_


	3. Serenade

-xxx- Coming Undone -xxx-

_With torn and bleeding hearts_

_We smile._

"**-x-"**

Chapter two:

Serenade

_The most heartbreaking responses, are spoken in whispers_

His body came up against mine, taking my fingers and curling it around the fingerboard. Our fingertips hovering over the strings, music propped up on the mirror. We clearly lacked a stand. He looked like he enjoyed this, being close to me without the bloodlust taking over first. It made me smile, but his eyes kept the same melancholy glow.

Porcelain hands aided mine, playing for me. I stared at the notes, trying to remember how the fingerings responded to them. Soon enough I let him play for me. My head tilted back on his chest, eyes closed. Mind flooded with the music of the strings and the rain. I lifted my arms up, separating the violin from the bow. Stepping back, Zero followed my movement, before falling onto the bed.

I faced him, hair hanging from my head, hovering over the edges of his face. I laughed softly and placed myself next to him, stomach on the mattress, and my feet in the air. Pounding of the rain rang rhythmically on the window.

Zero's voice broke the sweet silence. "What'd you mean by you don't love him anymore?"

A thin smile brushed my lips. "That question isn't even worth answering. It's exactly how it sounds." I think he was surprised how casually I said that, since I've been crazy in love with that pureblood for ten years.

"But why now?" His silver-amethyst eyes tinted with confusion.

I sighed. "He too perfect, possessive, over-protective." Blinking, I let that sink in, for him and myself. I never thought I'd say something like that about Kaname.

"Perfect?"

"Boring." _'You're just so tortured by yourself it makes you exciting.'_ My mind craved to add, but held back. I sat up, and leaned over his body. "I want excitement." _'The first had gone unfinished, so I'll complete it now.' _Laughing to myself, my lips parted ever so lightly. He knew so I wanted. So he gave it to me.

Zero's lips were delicate.

My voice faded to a crisp whisper. "Yeah, I've moved on."

"**-x-"**

It was more than the violin lesson I wanted, and for the rest of the night, the notes remained un-played. For the rain did that for us, and will forever trigger the memories. So the first had gone unfinished, and this time it was more than a gesture, it was the reason, the answer.

"**-x-"**

_-Gaspdie- That took me so long . -covers head- Yuuki is out of character, I'm sorreh. –Giggle- I like it anyway though. So… yeah, I told you I can't write long chapters. But, chapters will be coming a little faster (I hope) I've reached where I wanted to be, almost. So I know what I want to happen next, just now I gotsta write it down. _

_0.o Look at the nice shiny Review Button. Press it. Press it! PRESS IT. –Insane giggle- _

_Hyper much?_


	4. Pawn

-xxx- Coming Undone -xxx-

_The one thing I left broken_

_His heart._

"**-x-"**

Chapter three

Pawn

_Merely a pawn in that game you call love. _

Half the people in this world didn't realize how they were being played, the people in particular that got involved. We were all being led along the same line he wanted us to. He was most likely chipping my life away bit by bit. For if the piece goes untouched, one remains undead, caught half way between immortality and death. The finest line separates love from hate, now my love for that boy, had turned to an everlasting, burning hatred.

"Kaname-senpai!" Now it was my turn to play him, calling his name in that shrill joyous way, like nothing had happened. Luring him in with the same voice every day, the cheerful part of me was dying, and it needed to be regained. It's my turn to break him; I was tired of him breaking me. I didn't wait for a reply; with the design of the building so memorized I invited myself in, and found my way to his room.

My eyes flickered to the forever unfinished game of chess sitting on his desk. A variety of black and white marble crumbled among the still standing pieces. I watched the damaged, glossy black knight, as his fingers hovered over it, mind crying for his hand to back away. "Zero's piece." I clamped my hand over my mouth, those words slipping from my lips before I could think otherwise.

Kaname smiled that sick sweet smile. "Correct." That look he gave me was intoxicating. "You have one too." My teeth clenched, but to him it was unnoticeable, and I walked over to inspect the chess game.

"I'm that pawn; aren't I?" I fingered the glossy pallid pawn, perched on a black tile at the near edge of the board. It was covered in nicks, small flaws all over, but I pretended I didn't understand what they meant.

"And the queen." His eyes followed my hands, probably making sure I didn't interfere with anything important.

"And?" I didn't expect him to answer. The queen was absolutely flawless, polished in black finish. It didn't even sit upon the board yet, being held off to the side. Like, another half of me undiscovered. I pushed aside my curiosity and got ready to say goodbye. I've had the words planned in my head, now it was time to put them to the test.

He stood and I propped myself up on my toes. My lips hovered over his, senses immediately shutting down, and I couldn't help but wonder if this is what I needed to do. "This innocence is killing me." My breath lingered on his skin and silence invaded the words.

"What are you trying to say?" He knew what I meant, he was able to read me like a book, but his voice had that cold warning tone. I pressed my lips against his, allowing him to savor it. But instead he took it as an opening, pushing me against the couch, and pinning me there, strong hands repelling me from escape. I struggled to get away, but he held me there, face remaining calm, serene, as he came in closer. His crimson eyes reflected against my pale skin.

"Kaname-senpai!" I shrieked, while he remained unbothered.

"What do you want that I can't give you?" He hissed, breath tickling the skin at me neck.

I didn't care about what he said anymore, all I focused on now was what Zero told me if one was bitten by a pureblood. _For if one is bitten by a pureblood, their blood either becomes toxic to them, and they die; or they transform into a monster, eventually being crushed down to a level where the bloodlust is too powerful for control. _Beasts trapped in human form, now even Kaname fell under that category; there were few who didn't.

I screamed his name one last time, as his tongue wet my skin. Immediately after, the faint click of a chain rang in my ear, the weight being was flung from my body, and the shrill cry of a gunshot echoed though the room. I bolted to a sitting position, opening my eyes. Revealing the silver tint of the gun reflected against the moonlight flooding into the area, and Zero standing before Kaname. His 'Bloody Rose' aimed at the spot where the bullet had pierced into the wall.

"Kiryuu." Kaname rasped, glaring at him with the hatred he always gave. I watched them unmoving, Kaname crushed against the wall and Zero holding him in place.

"What'd you think that was going to fix?" He lowered the boy to the floor. "And next time, I'll make sure it kills you." He held the pistol to his head. "I guarantee it."

"Zero!" I leapt from where I sat and plunged into him. He froze at the abruptness, but quickly softened, arm declining from Kaname and gun falling from his hand. I could feel my eyes gloss over, and tears slide down my face. I made my gasps for air just loud enough for Kaname to hear, naturally breaking his heart with his own faults.

Zero held me closer, making his glare on Kaname harder, colder. "And to think you used to make her happy." The unspoken words hung in the air, and he brought me to my feet.

We looked like one of a kind, standing there so perfect. I smirked down at Kaname with a kind of triumph. He'd always thought Zero and I were like trying to mix oil and water, who said it was impossible?

"I don't think you understand." Kaname stood. "You're opening yourself up to death, Kiryuu."

Zero stepped up, pressing his hand against Kaname's jaw, tilting his head back. "If you ever really loved her you'd let her leave without harm." Zero whispered harshly into his ear. Kaname swatted his hand away and walked off to his desk. Eyes darting though the placement of the chess game, he leered, preparing to chip off another part of the knight.

I swiftly got the pistol into my fingers and aimed it at the pureblood. He merely turned around, holding the piece between two fingers, like a man would a cigar. "This is your life, Kiryuu. Let it shatter and your existence goes with it."

Zero didn't take the event as a charity. "Murderer." He hissed to Kaname, before he dragged me from the room; keeping the silence to focus to the possible sound of following steps.

"**-x-"**

_0.o This is __the__ chapter. Seriously, every detail is vital._

_Geez, I can't believe this chapter is actually 1,110 words. Almost 3 times more than any other chapter. –Giggle- I enjoy the hatred._

_Reviews keep Annie motivated ^_^ _


	5. Control

-xxx- Coming Undone -xxx-

_Take my hand, and never_

_Let go. _

"**-x-"**

Chapter four

Control 

_Sanity is a person that goes without replacement _

It was surprising how everything just went back to normal, almost at least. The next morning Yori and I reentered class, only Zero to be absent, again, which normally wouldn't bother me. But now, he was any bit of reason left in my head; and I was hanging on the edge of sanity.

"You really like that boy, don't you?" Yori asked me, while we were walking back to our dorms.

I gave her my, does-that-question-really-need-answering expression and turned my head back to the ground; hearing a small laugh, escape her lips, but I ignored it. "He shouldn't have an excuse this time." With that I walked away, and addressed myself to the first place my mind could come up with.

"Zero." My fist rattled on his door. I sighed; he never really came to answer, even if it was me waiting outside. My ear pressed against the frame, holding my breath, and listening for any sign of movement. Silence. I twisted the knob and swung the door open. "Zero!" My hand met my forehead, mostly just for my own comfort. His closet was open and empty, which automatically flipped my mind into worst case scenario mode.

_He left. _My ears pricked back as I stood there, staring. _He left. _

I didn't even think, I just ran, not knowing where I was going; but found myself leaning all my weight into the chairman's desk, trying to catching my breath.

"Yuuki?"

"Have you seen Zero?" My eyes flickered up to his face.

"No. I'd think he'd be with you. You two have been inseparable lately." He looked over his eyeglasses, and quirked an eyebrow up at me. "Why?"

I let my head slip from atop my hands and hit the desk, leaving before he could ask me a second time for an answer. Darting down the hall, I arrived at our room. "Yori have you see-" I froze. There he sat, silver strands falling over moonstone eyes. Perfect; like nothing happened. Bag perched at his feet, I ran into him, knocking him down onto the bed. "I've been looking everywhere fo-" A hand clamped over my mouth, preventing me from continuing.

"Are you afraid?" His expression was unmoving.

"Afraid?"

Zero brushed the hair from my face. "He'll damn you. I can't stand for you to lose your humanity."

I didn't move. "You'll be here."

"I need to make you safe." He stood, lifting the bag from the floor, and heading toward the doorway.

My hand darted out and grabbed at his sleeve. "Zero."

Barely seeing him move, he was at my eye level. "I can't bear to lose the one thing that kept me alive."

I followed at his side, not bothering to argue. Bidding no one goodbye, we left, without anyone knowing where we were going. We didn't even know where we were going.

"**-x-"**

_I hate this chapter. I really do. Well, the end is okay, but that's it. Sorry it took so long. I couldn't think of anything. It was horrible. Took me way too long, sorry to keep you waiting._

_Woo! 1,000 hits! Didn't think this many people would read it. :D_


	6. Hexa

**-xxx- Coming Undone -xxx-**

_Behind this smile, I hold_

_My tears._

Chapter five

Hexa

_For I mimic the sirens, singing their song of morphine._

The world always seemed so quiet when it snowed, when the air was cold and crisp, the sky that beautiful shade of grey. You could see on forever, like the road never ended. It almost made me feel happy. Never realized that could happen when you ran, left your fears behind like a frightened child. Zero would've never run. But this time he did. Like getting away would solve the problems. He said it was to protect me, and I knew he would stick to that goal even if it meant risking his life.

Frosted breath hung in the air. "Zero?

His eyes silently shifted over to me, and I refocused my attention to the glossed path. "Why do we run?"

Face grave and eyes cold, he responded reluctantly. "I've already told you."

I kept quiet, as did Zero, he kept his eyes foreword and emotionless.

"This is the place where my parents were buried." He didn't move, just kept walking. "Someone's there."

"A vampire?"

"No."

"Human then." I inspected his face.

He looked up. "I don't know what she is." Porcelain fingers swinging the gate open, he stepped forth.

Muffled cries echoed in my ears, gaze shifting to the supple frame of a young girl knelt against the wall of the mausoleum; back pressed to the tile. From the distance you could see tears dripping from the tip of her nose, head angled down. "Is that…?"

"Yes." He didn't hesitate, continuing foreword.

I followed obediently, even if I guessed he wanted me to stay behind. Our feet crunched the fresh snow beneath us, and she raised her head as we approached; standing, her glossy, disconnected eyes stared at us, long and hard. Any trace of sorrow and tears was gone, and replaced with an unknown hatred. Her crimson lips contrasted against her pale skin, glossy black tresses hanging below her shoulders.

"Why have you come here?" That questioned was avoided by the both of us.

"Are you familiar with one, Kaname Kuran?" Zero asked instead.

She smirked, gaze enchanted and intoxicating. Similar to _his_. "Who is not familiar, with the pureblooded prince?"

"He means, personally." I answered for him. Forcing my face to go blank, showing no feeling to her, and her lightened hatred filled eyes.

"It would be an honor to meet one of the Kuran Family." She smiled to me now, eyelids narrowing, inspecting me closely. My features, the way I moved, almost like a scientist would an unknown object.

Zero pushed me aside, interrupting her assessment. "What are you?" I could see his fingers jump with anxiety, longing to grip at his gun.

"I'm a Nevaeh."

I stepped forth again. "Nevaeh?"

"Its heaven spelled backwards." I watched Zero eye her devious smile, onyx eyes darkening. "What's the opposite of heaven?" She chuckled at our silence.

"Hell." Zero rasped; the harsh ring of metal on metal leaking into the quiet of the world. He cocked the pistol, and aimed at her temple.

"That weapon will do me no harm." She hissed. "I'm trapped as an immortal. Heaven don't want me and Hell thinks I'll take over. Besides, your pistol is only for killing vampires. Am I correct?" Her features lightened with a sickening amused grin.

A golden chain slid from her ashen neck, she let it fall, and the locket at the end snapped open. I stared, as it began to play a quiet tune, mesmerizing music it was, I fell into Zero. Lowering his gun, he wrapped his arms loosely around my neck; fighting the crimson away from his gaze. I felt myself slide down, back propped against Zero's leg.

"What are you doing to her?" He glared, face grave.

Silence. I forced my eyes open, revealing glossy, disconnected irises. Trying to keep focused on what they were saying.

"She looks like a human, but surely doesn't react like one."

Zero's eyes flickered down to me, and back up again. "What do you mean?"

She lifted my wrist, but I yanked it away.

"What's your name?" He changed the question.

The girl looked up amused. "Hexa."

"**-x-"**

_I do very easily see how this chapter could be confusing. So, if you have any questions__ ask me__ it won't do you any good if you sit there being confused. However, some may be cleared up later. Yeah… It got bad at the end, I was running out of ideas for this chapter. Well, whatever. Enjoy! XD _


	7. Hunt

-xxx- Coming Undone -xxx-

_Innocent. That's the opposite of what I want_

_I want to be_

"**-x-"**

Hunt

_It can't possibly go back to the way it used to be. _

He refused to lose his guard from the very second Hexa had spoken to him. There was something about her. I wanted, I _needed_, to learn more about her. Zero would stare, long and cold, only stopping for small intramurals of time to steal a conversation with me.

I lay my hands on his shoulders, leaning down until my lips parted by his ear. "This is getting you nowhere. For something that's... 'Immortal' she must have experience."

"Doesn't that bother you?" He stared at me incredulously.

I knew he was thinking that if it bothered anyone, it would be me. But then of course, I wasn't the one who stared nonstop in a feeble attempt to get answers.

He turned back, eyes focused back on the girl. "What is your purpose?" I stood tall again, watching how his fingers trembled when in contact with her. Maybe she simply just got on his nerves, but it was clear it was more complicated than that.

Hexa's gaze snapped over to us, flashing an enchanting smirk. "You've come to your senses, I see."

His expression went unmoving, demanding for a response.

She repositioned herself against the wall, her elegant eyes narrowing, head shaking slowly in a gesture of nonsense. "I'm being hunted." She hissed slowly.

My ears pricked back at that, defining each world as it slipped from her mouth.

From that point on, I expected Zero to lose it. But to my amazement he remained completely still.

"Will they succeed?" His voice was shallow, cold, grave.

Her cheekbones lifted into a twisted smile. "Oh, they already have."

I cringed, thoughts thundering at the tone, the words, the way she rasped. I hated the sickening way she spoke and looked at us. Like she was superior and we were insignificant. All that mystery, and all that curiosity I once had; turned to hatred. And only one person invaded my mind at that very moment. Kaname. She was exactly like him.

"My familiarity. I lied."

"**-x-"**

_Ahh, well… this took me way too long. It's short and yuck. Next chapter will be exiting xD I know it will. Well anyway, enjoy_

_And review. Because I said so. _


	8. Blurry

-xxx- Coming Undone -xxx-

_I can't tell if I'm dreaming,_

_But stop the insanity anyway_

"-x-"

Chapter Seven

Blurry

_Everything's so blurry, and everyone's so fake._

There was nothing, my thoughts, my body, everything. Everything froze. Movement ceased, and the only thing that broke the silence was the sound of my own heart pounding in my ears. Right now escape was just a faux fantasy, there was no use running anymore.

She'd disappeared for a shear second, reappearing behind Zero. Her hands forming shackles around his wrists. He gritted his teeth and fought against her grip, but she didn't move, only pushed him foreword against the cold, cobblestone wall of the mausoleum.

My senses were downed by the crisp air and the scent of a new presence. I whirled around and there he stood, tall before me. There was no mistaking it. Kaname Kuran was one of the most determined men that I'd ever know, and now he was here, again, to try to convince me that our love was meant to be, even though it wasn't. A hand cupped my face and he gradually pressed me slowly against a dying tree, the bark black from what looked like previous burns.

"-x-"

Zero managed to shove her off him, throwing her smaller frame onto the ground. Centering the _Bloody Rose_ before himself, aimed directly at Hexa. But no matter how threatening he could appear, her lips still remained stretched softly into that devious smirk. "You're stuck half way between immortality and death, but steel skin doesn't last forever." His words were invaded now, by the familiar sound of a gunshot and the hand that gripped my jaw jerked my head in the other direction.

"-x-"

"I loved you first." Kaname's hand grazed my cheek and my muscles tightened, raising my arm I struck him across the face.

My eyes were set cold on him. "Yeah; But you knew it wasn't going to last forever." I paused awhile before speaking again. "It makes me sick; do you actually think I would go on? Adoring you like I once did? You don't love me, and you never did. I'm just a pawn. I know I'm on that board of yours that you keep on the desk, you've told me; and I would most definitely smash every one of those pieces if they weren't lives. You're a murderer, and I loathe you."

I knew that would set him off. A simple sentence had the ability to do that. For that second I wished those words back from existence if I wanted to complete our goal. But there were no promises now.

When I was a child, I spoke as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child; But as I grew older, I put the childish things away. I don't have time to be afraid anymore. It's just a waste of time.

He remained where he stood; seeming to be glued to what now was reality. The hatred and unspoken works hung heavily in the air.

It was awhile before speech leaked into the silence again. "It's time." Kaname's words came slowly, dripping into realism. "Welcome home; my sister." My ears pricked back and my breath caught in my throat. He pressed his lips to my neck, baring a pair of ashen fangs which broke my skin quickly. Just then it felt like every vein in my body had been turned to fire, poison. The whole left of my neck searing, like acupuncture with venomous needles. I've been told that the process was painful, but I never thought it would be like this.

"-x-"

Oh god, this took me way to long. Almost a month. I have no idea why it was so hard for me. I'd had this chapter planned in my mind for ages. Anyway, at this point I'd like to thank all my reviewers, anyone who has put and alert on the story, and added it to their favorites. I'd also like to thanks my friend Megan, who in fact requested the story. She wanted a story where Yuuki turned into a Vampire. (This was before we knew she actually turned into a Vampire in the Anime.) And so that's what I have her. (Telling her that it would definitely be a multi-chaptered thing.)

Alright! Listen up, I need ideas for the next chapter. Since I have no idea where I'm going with it now, I want you to tell me what you want next. But so I could also find an ending point. Send me an e-mail, talk to me on deviantart (DethsBlackShadow), or leave a review. (Then you might give it away, but if it's the only way, go right ahead.) It'll take forever if I need to think of something myself, so please give me an idea.

I think the review button is beautiful! Do you? Press it to make it feel loved xD


	9. Meep Update

-xxx- Meep -xxx-

You guys are slacking on me, Annie needs ideas. I know I posted something in my last chapter x] You have to have something in that brain of yours. Anything. Please? Considering my number of subscribers (People who have put alerts on, whatever.) I could easily say that you're looking for more, am I correct? I'm drawing a complete blank xD I need something to do -Whine- Go e-mail me. It's on my page, ne? Or… Send me a message on Deviantart if you need to: DethsBlackShadow. deviantart .com (Without spaces)

^ Or just post a comment ^

Pleezeth?


End file.
